Sleep and Dreams
by Yurosoku
Summary: When Class 0's wild card is having trouble with sleep, Deuce discovers his fears, and their dreams.


Sleep and Dreams

It wasn't uncommon that students would fall asleep during a lesson in school. 95% of the student body had succumbed to the lure of sleep as a teacher would ramble on about the chosen subject.

Deuce could list off the top of her head the numerous times she spotted some like Nine sleeping away, not even bothering to subtle and even occasionally snoring, or Jack would be seen sleeping away with his "pillow", without a care in the world. Sometimes, though rarely, Deuce would even see Sice napping at her desk with Seven taking notes for her.

But today, someone was sleeping through class, was a new one.

Ace.

At first she thought he was deep into the studies like most of the time seeing as he had an affinity towards studies of magic, it was way he was graded the highest in their class when it came to this subject. As the class progressed though, the flutist noticed that he remained in the same position since the class started, and as good of a student Ace is, even he would take a break from the book.

While their lecturer continued on, Deuce slowly inched her head back to get a better view of the blond, and much to her surprise he was asleep. His head resting upon his desk on its side, book held up by his hands and girl could see the worrisome circles under his eyes.

And worryingly enough, those circles have been for quite a while.

Lately Ace had been less than healthy looking, from his sentences becoming shorter and shorter to the very point of him just nodding or grunting, his movements appeared sluggish and clumsy like his body had become very heavy. Not to mention the other members of Class 0 hadn't seen him at the arena to keep up with his training, his partners being Trey and Queen had spoken about his absenteeism numerous times to the others.

Worry was clutching Deuce's heart for him, sleep was something that came naturally to Ace. 'Ace!'. The blond shot up with a gasp, his book falling forward and light blue eyes wide open. He looked to their instructor who gave him a less than amused glance with the book in her hand. 'I'm sorry my lessons are boring you, young man but I'd expected you be awake', she chastised. The blond haired youth sheepishly scratched his neck before apologizing.

Looks of sympathy formed on his fellow class mates bar Sice who, if Deuce's human body studies had taught her, looked like she was debating whether or not to tell the teach to shove the book somewhere unpleasant. Ignoring the silver haired girl, Deuce turned back to the blond who not took up a new position, resting his chin in his hand as his eyes looked desperate to stay open for the bell to free them from this tedious torment.

Deuce made a mental note to ask him about his sleeping later…

*End of Day*

'Think you're just a bit paranoid?', Cater asked as she and Deuce made their way to the boy's dorm, the former in her PJs while Deuce was still in her uniform. 'Ace fell asleep during class and nearly at lunch if it weren't for Nine…being himself', Deuce said. 'You know as well as I do that guy could sleep on the ground during the rain', muttered Cater.

While that was a theory none of the other members of Class 0 could ultimately brush off as ludicrous, Deuce was certain Ace wouldn't fall asleep during classes unless he was extremely exhausted or worse. The entire day she noticed the little details in his actions, how he seemingly refused to eat his lunch, and that was made by Sice. When someone is unable to eat Sice's delicious bento then you know something is wrong. But aside from that, he barely voiced his opinion in debates or even when they were discussing some of their favourite music or film, not a peep.

At training, King himself forbade him from participating. After seeing how the boy could barely muster the strength to argue with one of the most steadfast members of their class, Deuce didn't want to imagine how he'd fare in a sparring session. By the end of the school day, Ace had just walked off like a zombie in some direction, leaving the flutist to worry without end.

'It's not like him to be so tired, you know that', Deuce said, turning to her "sister" with a worried glance. Cater just pouted and folded her hands behind her head carefree. They stopped when they spotted the kitchen door was opened with the light on but no sound. 'Ugh, Jack must've been raiding the fridge again', Cater groaned. 'Maybe Eight's recommendation of a lock wasn't such a bad idea after all?', Deuce offered.

'And what would stop Jack from using the katana?', Cater questioned. 'King?'. At that, Cater closed her mouth with a thoughtful hum before they entered, no sense in wasting the electricity. Inside the kitchen the fridge was closed, but the counter was littered with bits of chopped vegetables and a bowl of uncooked rice. Upon the counter was Ace.

Deuce immediately approached him and shook him. 'Ace? Ace wake up', she pleaded. The shakes roused the card wielding student as he let out a shocked gasp and suddenly shot up, looking far more exhausted than earlier today. 'D-Deuce?', he slurred. He looked around the kitchen before his eyes fell to the concerned girl. But before he could explain, Cater spoke up.

'Ok, what's going on with you? Sleeping in class is one thing but sleep cooking?', she asked incredulously, 'Even Nine couldn't pull that off'.

Ace sheepishly looked down but only when Deuce cupped his cheek to make him look at her, did she see he was struggling to maintain enough energy to stay awake to speak with the two. Concern washing over her, the flutist helped him. 'Let's get you to bed alright?', she offered. He shook his head weakly as he gestured the kitchen. 'Can't leave the mess, it's not-

'Oh for Eos', Cater groaned. She then pointed to Deuce. 'Get his sleepy butt to bed, I'll deal with the kitchen'. Not giving the two a chance to respond the fire cracker of the team begun to push them both out and closed the door behind them. Ace let out a sigh before Deuce shyly smiled. 'Well, you heard her', she said. She assisted Ace to his dorm following his directions, lord knows they wouldn't wanna disturb Nine's sleep.

Entering his own room, Deuce helped settle Ace down on his bed. The blond let out a relieved sigh as he sunk into the soft mattress of his own bed relishing the warmth of it. Deuce gave him a warm smile as his tired looks faded into a more relaxed and ease look, his blond hair spread over the mattress as she sat near him.

'Ace, we need to talk', she said. He opened his eyes to her, tiredness but she could see the effort in giving her his full attention. 'The rest of us, had noticed you've been very tired lately', she said. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, staring into nothing but the darkness. The room wasn't lit with the light, Ace never liked having something like that for his bed room, it'd just make him want to study. No he preferred the moon light, it was the night light for sleep and thankfully his bed room was directed in front of the moonlight.

A free light for him.

'…I can't sleep', he said. Deuce looked at him with a confused look as he sat up on the bed. '…Its…stupid', he mused. Deuce placed a concerned hand on his lap, showing him a smile. 'I won't tell anyone', she promised. 'Even Cinque?', he asked with a smirk. 'Ace I did that EVERYONE would know, I'm not cruel', she assured kindly.

'You're anything but cruel', he said kindly. Oh look, there was a new light for the room, in the form of red courtesy of Deuce's cheeks.

'Oh hush!', she giggled, shoving him aside. They both shared a laugh, before Ace took a deep breath and resumed. '…I, I'm scared'. She looked at his sombre look as he clasped his hands together on his knees. 'Ever since the war ended, Jack said he was going to start playing at the night, said his guitar skills finally gained attention', he explained.

Deuce had indeed heard of that and no words can describe how proud she or any of the other members were of Jack. He never really talked about it but when he did anyone could see his love for the instrument, and to his credit he wasn't an amateur, heck he was as good as any veteran guitarist. So after the war he started to audition more often to clubs and even bands.

'And not to mention, Seven's got that building for the orphanage she had planned', he added. Deuce knew the girl was easily one of the kindest souls Orience could be lucky to have. During a discussion she stated to the team before she wanted to follow in their adoptive mother's footsteps and open a home for the kids who lost their own parents, but instead of training them to fight, she wanted to give them a happy and safer childhood.

Even Sice was up for it.

'Everyone, seemingly has their own dreams to follow. Their own goals for when we win the war…everyone but me', he sighed. Deuce could see where this was going, but at the same time it still hurt to see Ace look so…lost. 'Do you not have a dream?', she asked. 'No…I mean, I never really thought about', he said. 'Guess I wasn't sure I was gonna get this far with you guys, I never really asked what I wanted to do when it was over'.

'And that's what scares me, that I'll…be alone'. Then, Deuce gently placed her hand on his closed ones, earning his attention. 'That is stupid', she said but was smiling. 'Thinking we're all gonna just leave each other'.

Turning herself around and lifting his closed hands up between them, she squeezed them in an assuring manner. ' I don't have my own dream yet either, and maybe I won't find it sooner than the others, but maybe, we could find one together?', she offered. 'E-Even if, it takes me years?', Ace asked as the girl pressed her forehead against his. 'Even if we're old and tired', she promised.

It wasn't all that assuring, maybe it was just a temporary pause to their own fears, but Ace felt his fears disappear like a cloud of dust when he looked into her eyes. The promise of staying together, the idea he would still have this wonderful group of misfits and wonderful personalities warmed his heart. Gently, Deuce placed her hands on his cheeks, her blush darkening.

'I…think I have one', she mused. 'What is it?', Ace asked as the world disappeared around him, only Deuce was here.

'Being a wife'.

A/N: I love this game and after beating it…I NEED SOMETHING HAPPY OK!?

Thanks for reading, stay awesome but most importantly, stay safe!


End file.
